This description relates to an annotation platform for a security risk system.
Security risks posed by entities in connection with their technology assets, for example, can be analyzed by first accumulating information about the assets, such as from online sources, and then processing and storing the information centrally. The stored information can be analyzed to determine security risks, among other things. In some cases, the results are in the form of ratings of the security risks posed by the entities and events and diligence records related to the entities.